japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvia Marpole
Sylvia Marpole is the collage head librarian from An Extremely Goofy Movie, her only known appearance. She is one of the important side characters aside from the movie's stars, Goofy and his son Max. She meets Goofy when Max takes him to sign up for a college library card before ditching him. Unknowingly allowing his father to get to know her better, and eventually she became his girlfriend. Background Not much about her past is mentioned. Except that she likes the 1970s. Personality While she is mostly seen as the quiet, and well mannered librarian of the college Max and Goofy attends. She is in fact shown to be a fun loving, and sweet woman on the outside, quickly revealed by Goofy upon meeting her. She is a fan of old collectibles and shows, same as Goofy, and loves to dance. Eventually, she falls in love with Goofy and is seen as his girlfriend after their first "date" together. She is also shown to have a cold side to her, as seen when Goofy accidentally forgot their date when he felt dishearted from Max rejecting him. Since then, she remained cold and distant from Goofy when they met again, though this later faded away after Goofy pleaded for her help. She also values family bonds as she watches in hope at the changes transpiring between Max and Goofy throughout the movie. Appearance Sylvia appears to be a very beautiful young female dog with a small snout and short lush red hair. Her most common seen outfit is a white long-sleeved blouse with a black knee-length skirt, white petticoat, gold bracelet, black pumps and wearing a pair of red frame glasses over her dark green eyes. Later on, when dancing with Goofy, she is seen wearing a sexy 1970's inspired outfit, colored mostly green, complete with gold hoop earrings and a large red afro like hairstyle. She also has removed her glasses and has light purple eye liner on her eyelids. 'An Extremely Goofy Movie' She meets Goofy Goof when Max takes him to sign up for a college library card before ditching him, unknowingly allowing his father to get to know her better and, eventually, became his girlfriend. She is a fan of old collectibles and shows, same as Goofy, and loves to dance. Eventually, she falls in love for Goofy and is seen as his girlfriend after their first "date" together when Goofy accidentally forgot their date when he felt dishearted from Max rejecting him. Since then, she remained cold and distant from Goofy when they met again, though this later faded away after Goofy pleaded for her help. She also values family bonds as she watches in hope at the changes transpiring between Max and Goofy throughout the movie. She is last seen with Goofy in his car, when drives her to his house. She appears at the end credits dancing by herself, and with Goofy. Relationships Goofy Goof Max Goof Quotes *"You know Goofy your really groovey" *A walk on the beach I love too Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Goofy Goof' (Boyfriend) *'Max Goof' (Possible Stepson, if Goofy marrys her) Trivia *She doesn't appear in House of Mouse. *Fans believe that she and Goofy make a much better couple. *Fans wish to see her in other disney future shows. *If Goofy marries Slyvia, then Slyvia will be Max's step-mother. *Her and Goofy's top 3 theme songs when they are together are, Shake Your Groove Thing, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing and Right Back to Where We Started From. *She is base off of Goofy's late wife and Max's junior High principal. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? *'English' : Bebe Neuwirth all information on Sylvia Marpole came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sylvia_Marpole Gallery Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-3423.jpg Category:Disney characters